Little New Beginnings
by Akirascrolls
Summary: No magic, high-school slash. When Draco Malfoy stops being cunning and begins acting indifferent, Hermione decides that Harry needs some Draco in his life. Not that Harry agreed, not at all. A drarry fic, without the magic, because why not?


Just a little ship story, I'm a first timer with these two, but I've always loved the idea of writing about them, here's the beginning of my two coins.

"… And then that weasel's father decided it would be a fine idea to just debate about the whole ordeal, can you imagine son?"

Draco just nodded, as always. Nod when asked, talk when needed and only make conversation when it's absolutely necessary. It was a daily burden, an almost mundane task, not even when it came to talking with 'dad's dangerous friends' did he sweat, a cold expression with a sly smile here and there would always be ready, it was almost like a game.

"On a change of matters Draco, your mother mentioned a potential name that also happened to come up on today's committee meeting at Hogwarts, why is it that I have to hear from Narcissa about this new pupil?"

The twelfth year old only swallowed twice, the truth being he had nothing but revolting words to offer his father. That kid with glasses was anything but a potential partner, he was pure stupidity to the tenth potency.

"He doesn't reside with me, I thought we only kept potential relationships with Slythe…"

Lucius grasped, putting slight pressure, his son's upper arm, making Draco look at him straight to the eyes.

"Anyone can be a potential partner until I disapprove of them, even one of those Griffyndors, do I make myself clear?" another nod " Very well then, do make acquaintances with this boy, he comes from a well known family, you must have known that already though"

Only when Lucius left did Draco take a breath, he still felt the soft tingle on his right arm, it was like his father wanted his words to sink just a little more than usual.

_I do see him once or twice every few months… He is my father, I need to show him I'm capable even when he isn't here to see me._

And it wasn't that Draco hadn't tried to make friends with the kid, he did try, he almost insisted. But how could he do it when Potter didn't seem to have a clue? Because surely, out of all the plausible people, Potter had to make friends first with the Weasleys!

But he knew, he could differ quite easily between who was okay and who wasn't, from the way their clothing stuck to their bodies to the way their behaviour spoke paragraphs and paragraphs of lineage. And what had stricken Draco the most was how Potter just didn't 'cut it'.

Harry Potter may have had the same tailor as him, similar bank accounts and even a nice lineage, but the kid knew nothing about posture, hairdo, and manners.

_No one with manners would put me off with just one single phrase, me, worse than a weasel? If only father had been there._

Harry, whose dad had invented some sort of technology and whose mom had won an award in both book-writing and modelling. And yet he was also a very, very, clueless Harry.

And this frustration is what got a very pissed off Draco to try even harder.

**Four years later, junior year.**

To say that he and blondie had grown considerably close over the years, would be putting it mildly. They were almost inseparable, even if they weren't on the best terms.

"How's it going scar-boy?" "Better than expected, daddy's-boy"

"Did Granger tangle you well with those curls? Because to me you're getting strangled" "Get a life"

"Is Weasley really that good at giving head? Because I just can't see how yours is a relationship of equals" "Is this your way of saying I'm aesthetically pleasant blondie? Also, I'm still single you dunderhead, and Weasley is not into dicks"

"Any news faggot?" "Nope, I'm still boring, and is it me or are you running out of insults?"

If Harry had to put it in pleasant terms, Draco and him were like an oreo cookie, they would never mix into grey, but if they weren't close enough to each other it just wasn't the same.

"Miss me princess?" "Yeah, your idiocy just can't be found back home, Malfoy"

Hermione, as always, had her own idea of what was going on, yet she never really mentioned the situation to Harry, she had Ginny to bother with her thoughts on the matter. And Ron? Ron just didn't think about it, he used to enjoy teasing Malfoy to no end before, but now his attention had given a turn and he was more interested in girls and soccer practice, always girls and soccer practice.

And Harry was glad his friends didn't mind Malfoy as a constant.

"So, How was the summer?" Asked Hermione.

"It was brilliant, well, most of it. Mum's food was phenomenal and Bill brought a new TV back home this year. Fred and George were still dicks though" As Ron talked Harry looked at the view from his confortable position on the train, deep inside he was wondering how time could have possibly moved so slowly last summer, whilst on the surface he was looking for words to express how his summer hadn't been dull but fun and full of new experiences. Which of course wasn't going to work on 'Mione.

"It was nice, I read 'An Imperial Affliction' twice and ate lots of pizza, really though the pizza was great"

"So thaaaat's why you're looking so chubby this year" Said Hermione.

"What the tit Mione, he looks like the same old skinny Harry, can't you let him eat pizza without worrying him?"

"I was being sarcastic Ron"

"Guys…" Harry commented as his friends discussed his eating habits, he smiled at the scene and decided to let it be, his friends had fought since they were children even before he entered the school, it was only natural to let them fight now.

In what seemed to be no time, they got to the Academy. The brief way to describe Hogwarts was to call it a 'really fancy castle'. Harry had memories of when he first entered the place, with its long halls and odd paintings. The uneasiness he felt at the change of scenery had faded over the years as he let himself call the academy his home, now he couldn't imagine a Hogwarts without odd paintings and extravagant halls.

The peace that he felt now was very welcome after almost three months of dullness.

"And yet it lives…" A sly voice that came out as a whisper hit Harry's neck, he felt the shivers go by him and a smirk formed on his lips.

"So the snake likes hissing? On necks to vary? I am so impressed Malfoy"

"Same here scar-head, it still amazes me how the three musketeers are still united to this day, Weasley, Granger… Potter"

Draco touched Harry's shoulder in a quick move and without saying anything kept walking towards the Slytherin House. Harry's neck reddened and he was left with his mouth half-open and without comment.

"Did he only insult us three times?" Asked Hermione.

"Was that sarcasm or was he being nice?" Ron said looking at Harry in disbelief.

"Um… Dunno" And with that, Harry kept walking.


End file.
